La curiosidad mojó al gato
by Pepper Crimson
Summary: Rose Weasley observó algo que no debía de haber visto, pero no lo pudo evitar. La curiosidad fue mayor y su sorpresa no tuvo limites ante semejante espectáculo protagonizado por los padres de su rubio amigo. ¿Quién diría que aquellos refinados adultos hacían esas cosas?


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de la saga de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a _J.K. Rowling._

 **Pareja:** Draco Malfoy & Astoria Malfoy - Rose Weasley

 **Advertencia:** Voyerismo (contemplación de personas teniendo relaciones) & Lemon (situación sexual).

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Viendo y leyendo unas cosas por aquí y por allá, me surgió esta idea. Primero quería hacer una versión en la que fuese Scorpius quien viese a sus padres, pero cambié de idea. Tal vez luego lo haga, no sé. Me he topado con muchos escritos y cosas donde hablan de Draco con Astoria, y si bien la mujer me caía un poco mal al principio (porque soy fan Dramione), ahora hasta le tengo cariño. Así que quise hacer esto porque no encontré casi ningún fic en el que Draco le diera "amor" a la que se supone es su esposa.

* * *

 **La curiosidad mojó al gato**

Rose se había topado con aquello sin querer, por una mala broma del destino tal vez, y de su boca jamás saldría lo que acaba de ver. Agitada y con las mejillas coloradas, corrió desesperadamente por los oscuros pasillos de la imponente mansión Malfoy. Entre sus piernas sentía la incómoda humedad que le había provocado la escena que había presenciado. ¿Podían culparla? Ella era una adolescente al final de cuentas y su cuerpo había reaccionado ante tal estimulo visual sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto. El calor dentro de ella se había comenzado a formar hasta desbordar por su intimidad, aumentando las ganas de conseguir un poco de alivio.

Después de asegurarse de que estaba lo suficientemente alejada del peligro, entró en la primera habitación que encontró abierta. Agradeció las cortinas estuvieran abiertas e iluminaran tenuemente el ambiente, ya que no llevaba consigo su varita como para encender las velas o la araña del techo. Por lo que alcanzaba a ver, estaba en pequeño estudio o sala de lectura, donde había un muy cómodo sofá que le serviría perfectamente para lo que necesitaba.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Rose se bajó la pantalonera de su pijama y luego las bragas color rosa que a esas alturas estaban pegajosas y empapadas. Echó su ropa a un lado y se acostó sobre aquel mueble, echando una mirada hacia la puerta, asegurándose de que tuviese el seguro puesto. Moriría de vergüenza si alguien la encontraba por casualidad, así como ella había visto lo que no debía.

La joven y dulce pelirroja se mordió el labio, dudosa, pero terminó llevando su mano hasta su intimidad, rozando con la yema de los dedos su bello púbico. El contacto superficial le hizo temblar y cerrar los ojos a modo de preparación para lo que venía. Separó sus piernas un poco y sumergió su dedo medio entre los sus sensibles pliegues, esparciendo la lubricación desde su orificio vaginal hasta su palpitante clítoris.

―¡Oh! Justo ahí, mi amor ―ronroneó. Perdida en su placer y fantasías, comenzó a masturbarse sin tapujos, atendiendo su feminidad con ambas manos. Se penetró rítmicamente con dos dedos y a su vez frotaba insistentemente su punto más susceptible, ahogando los gemidos de la mejor manera que podía.

Recordar aquel dulce encuentro amoroso que había presenciado, le hicieron ponerse todavía más húmeda y caliente. Las imágenes seguían tan nítidas y claras en su mente, como los sonidos de ambos adultos hacían mientras protagonizaban aquel erótico espectáculo:

Por alguna razón que era complicada de entender, ella, como tantos otros, tenía una percepción de los sangre limpia que no encajaba del todo con la realidad. Por eso, aquella noche cuando salió inocentemente de la habitación donde se estaba quedando como parte de una visita amistosa en casa de uno de sus mejores amigos, jamás esperó toparse con los Señores Malfoy en aquella situación.

Rose únicamente quería un poco de agua, pero sus primas se habían terminado la jarra que los elfos les habían dejado para la noche. Así que a la pelirroja no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ir por un poco ella misma, hasta la cocina. Caminó tranquilamente por la oscuridad, pues como buena Ravenclaw sabía que no había porque temer a nada. Conocía el lugar lo suficiente como para no golpearse con ningún mueble o perderse por ahí. Aquella no era la primera visita que hacía a la mansión del rubio desde que eran amigos. Por lo tanto se fue sin varita y no le tomó más de cinco minutos llegar hasta su destino.

Lamentablemente lo que encontró en la cocina fue todo menos agua. Con forme se iba acercando escuchaba ruidos extraños que poco a poco comenzó a reconocer. La tenue luz que salía de las puertas entreabiertas le decía que alguien estaba ahí y que lo mejor era no acercarse. Sin embargo, la curiosidad mató al gato y en este caso fue ella la que pecó de curiosa. Sus ojos azules se abrieron enormemente cuando por la abertura alcanzó a visualizar a la elegante señora Malfoy completamente desnuda y arrodillada frente a su esposo.

―Así, bonita… mhnm… lo haces delicioso ―escuchó decir al padre de Scorpius, quien cariñosamente le revolvía el cabello a su mujer, mientras esta le atendía su hombría con la boca.

El corazón de Rose dio un respingo y comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza. La parte lógica de su cerebro le gritaba que debía de irse de ahí, pero sus piernas no respondían y su vista no se apartaba ni un instante de lo que estaba aconteciendo. Jamás en su vida había llegado a considerar la idea de que aquellas personas tan elitistas y refinadas, que se daban aires de grandeza, tuviesen aquellas necesidades de saciar sus bajos instintos sexuales. No era tonta, entendía que así se hacían los bebés y que todos los adultos tenían sexo en mayor o menor medida, especialmente si estaban casados, pero entre eso y lo que sus ojos veían había una diferencia.

Astoria, tan bella como solo podía ser la señora Malfoy, lamía vorazmente el pene de su marido. Le recorría de arriba abajo con su lengua, salpicando uno que otro beso y succionaba la cabecita cada que llegaba hasta ella, robándole gemidos a un hombre que por lo general tenía un temple frío de hielo.

Inconscientemente, la joven Weasley se relamió los labios mientras observaba. El miembro viril de Draco Malfoy un perfecto estereotipo de esos que describían en las novelas eróticas: Largo, grueso, sin muchas venas y un glande rozado con forma de fresa que era cubierto ligeramente por la delicada piel del prepucio. ¿Para qué negarlo? Se veía delicioso y la manera en la que Astoria lo chupaba hacía que se antojara todavía más terno entre sus manos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que aquel hombre rubio y arrogante estuviera tan bien dotado?

Rose perdió el sentido del tiempo, quedándose absorta en el espectáculo, y sólo lo recuperó cuando vio al señor Malfoy apartar a su esposa de su palpitante sexo. Por un instante pensó que todo ya había terminado y que debía de huir para no ser atrapada. Sin embargo, la erección del hombre seguía dura y cuando Astoria fue levantada para luego ser depositada sobre la mesa de la cocina, la joven supo que la mejor parte aún estaba por venir. Debido a su limitada visión, la pelirroja no alcanzó a ver bien lo que le hacía el hombre rubio a Astoria, pero se hacía una idea por la manera en la que la mujer se arqueaba y gemía de placer mientras su marido movía la mano entre sus piernas.

―¡Sí! ¡Mi amor! ¡Ahí! ―gimoteaba la hermosa rubia, olvidándose de toda la clase que por lo general mostraba ante la gente. En esos momentos era sólo una mujer siendo atendida por su hombre. ¡Y vaya hombre!

La pelirroja miró como el señor Malfoy apartaba su mano y se colocaba a sí mismo entre las piernas de su esposa. Fue en ese momento en que Rose sintió el golpe caliente en su vientre bajo y notó que sus pezones estaba igual o más duros que los de Astoria, quien en esos momentos gritó por la penetración. Para su desgracia, le era imposible observar directamente como el enorme miembro de Draco entraba y salía de la intimidad femenina, pero seguía siendo muy erótico y sugestiva la forma en la que ambos adultos se movían. Podía escuchar como sus caderas chocaban húmedamente y sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más pesadas. Era morboso estarles contemplando, ver que los pechos redondos de aquella mujer botaban con cada fuerte embestida que recibía de su marido. Resultaba hiponotizante la manera en la que el apuesto rubio movía las caderas, tensando los músculos de su bien formado torso y los brazos que sostenían firmemente a su mujer.

―Estás… ahh, tan ricaah ―le escuchó gemir al señor Malfoy, al tiempo que veía como aumentaba su ritmo y se inclinaba sobre Astoria para llenarle de besos sus pechos, chupándole los pezones como un bebé pequeño con hambre. Metafóricamente hablando, se podía decir que Draco se estaba comiendo a su deliciosa mujer con la más pura gula y lujuria del mundo.

―Y tú… mmh, mi amor… ¡Ahí! ―los gemidos de Astoria hacían que la joven pelirroja sintiese algo de envidia, se notaba tanto lo mucho que estaba disfrutando cada embestida. Debía de ser exquisito tener aquel miembro dentro, duro y caliente, acariciando el interior de su vagina hasta crear una fricción que se sentía como fuego en las entrañas.

Los ojos azules contemplaron la perdida de cordura y la locura de la pasión, cuando ambos adultos comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente entre gemidos y palabra subidas de tono. La mujer se aferró a su esposo, arañándole la espalda sin consideración, mientras él le besaba el cuello y apretaba sus senos, gruñendo cual animal en celo.

El orgasmo les invadió a ambos casi al mismo tiempo o por lo menos eso fue lo que Rose concluyó cuando les observó detenerse y temblar, para luego besarse con una mezcla de dulzura y pasión. Tanto Draco como Astoria estaban sumergidos en su burbuja de placer, disfrutando de la compañía y el confort que sus tibios cuerpos les provenían mutuamente. En sus rostros y suaves palabras que Rose era incapaz de escuchar, se notaba la satisfacción de ambos. Al menos de momento, los señores Malfoy se habían saciado, a diferencia de la joven pelirroja que seguía ardiendo por dentro.

Había sido aquello lo que orilló a Rose Weasley a terminar así, complaciéndose a sí misma y deseando internamente que fuese el patriarca Malfoy el que la hiciera llegar al cielo. Quería sentir su pene entrando y saliendo de ella, llenándole y colmándole de semen cuando el momento del clímax llegara. ¡Oh! Nunca imaginó desear tanto a un hombre maduro y mucho menos que este fuese el mismo Draco, a quien toda su familia odiaba.

―Lo quiero… lo quiero, así. Uhnm… sí, así ―gimoteó bajito, llegando finalmente a su propio orgasmo e imaginando que el hombre rubio era quien le hacía sentir todo aquello. Su joven cuerpo se tensó y de su vagina brotaron sus fluidos, mojando su mano y el sofá. Retiró los dedos de su interior y con la palma de la mano se frotó la sensible intimidad, apaciguando los espasmos que se originaba ahí y recorrían su cuerpo.

Su pequeño desahogue había sido rico, pero en definitiva no era nada en comparación con lo que había visto.


End file.
